The Legacy of Khan
by Princepen
Summary: AU: It is 24 Century Earth in a universe where Khan Noonien Singh died of natural causes, and James Kirk was murdered. Now New Earth is ruled absolutely by Augments, genetically engineered humans. Ordinary humans, known as Deficients have been lulled into complacency. But time is running out for all life on the home of humanity, unless the space-time continuum can be corrected.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Alternative Universe-2285**

 **Federation Research Station Regula 1**

As the sound of phaser fire echoed through the main lab, Dr. David Marcus pulled his knees in tighter to his chest, ducking his head beneath the test station.

"They're going to kill every single one of us, if we don't get out of here," he whispered to the man crouched in a similar position on the other side of the room.

The man nodded, and craned his long neck to get a visual, aware that the intruders were coming. His skin buzzed with adrenaline. "We've got to protect the Genesis Project, David. Carol has already beamed down to Regula. It's time to go."

"I-I can't leave Jedda," David protested.

"Jedda is already dead...I saw him die with my own eyes."

"Starfleet! I knew they would try and take over Genesis. I can't let them do it. It's all we have."

"That's right."

David seemed to hesitate once more, before the look of understanding in his eyes took over. His resolve was so solid by this point that he didn't even blink when the next volley of phaser fire set off the desperate screams of his comrades. "There's a transporter in the next room over. Let's go."

* * *

 **Oakland California 2368**

The tall scruffy looking man had to duck to enter the shop, and when he did, his eyes lit up when he saw the sole occupant. His information had been correct after all. He cleared his throat to gain the man's attention, which worked. He was on a roll.

The short stocky man in a grubby green jumpsuit turned at the sound of a throat clearing, which was natural of course. He blinked his bright green eyes at the thin man who had just entered his shop. The new optical implants were of little use at a distance of more than a few meters. They were most effective up close. Of course the only reason he had been fitted with the opticals was to fix broken machines, so his vision was specialized for that purpose. These limitations did not prevent him from designing and building his own machines, but he had to keep those hidden down on the lower level. If his supervisor became aware he was working on his own projects he would lose his license-or worse.

The visitor didn't look the least bit familiar to him, but he put on his most respectful face, regular customer or no. "Hi! What can I do for you?"

The tall man broke into a knowing smile. "Geordi LaForge...of course you don't remember me. But believe me, we've met!"

Geordi wiped his palms on on his already grease stained coveralls. "Okay..."

The man's grin remained fixed on his face almost artificially as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Berlinghoff Rasmussen; inventor...time traveler...explorer, et cetera."

Geordi shook Rasmussen's hand slowly. "Never heard of you," he said. "But you say we've met?"

"Yes. Under much better circumstances...at least for you," he said looking around the drab and cluttered repair shop.

Geordi scratched the top of his head. "What can I do for you?" he repeated. It was what he usually asked, because usually the people he met wanted him to do something for them. He had a feeling, this Rasmussen fellow wouldn't be too different.

Rasmussen hooked his thumb back out the way he'd come in. "It's my...vehicle. It's parked outside, and I really need to get it fixed."

Geordi walked past Rasmussen out of the doorway, led by his curiosity. A small, white, tear drop shaped vehicle sat parked in the street. LaForge approached the gleaming craft cautiously, but with a growing excitement. He leaned down to inspect-not quite ready to touch the smooth surface. "Is that a-a space craft?"

Rasmussen shrugged. "Hmm... _kinda_. More like a time-traveling pod. But in a pinch it can travel through normal space-time as well."

Geordi was at a loss for words.

Rasmussen seemed to realize this for the first time. "You do think you can repair this for me, don't you? The propulsion's all off, and knowing your expertise, well..."

Geordi studied the man carefully for the first time. He wasn't an Augment, that much was for sure. He could be a Deficient, like Geordi, but something about him was not of this planet. Irritation began to creep in, and he could dimly see the sun beginning to set on the horizon. "Look Mr. Berling...Mr. Rasmussen, I have to get back to work. I'm sorry but I'm not authorized to work on vehicles like this."

Rasmussen suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "You have to!"

Geordi was unmoved by the man's agitation, and merely looked up at him placidly. "Look, if you want me to do anything, you're going to have to clear it with Command."

"Oh, right...Starfleet Command."

Geordi's forehead wrinkled. "What's Starfleet?"

Rasmussen suddenly grew very pale. "It's worse than I thought," he said as though reasoning with himself. "But...but you have to take me to see Captain Picard. I need his help!"

LaForge walked back into his shop, and turned around. "Never heard of him," he said, before sliding the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **New Earth 2368**

Thwarted for the moment by LaForge's disinterest, Rasmussen walked back to his time pod, climbed inside and hit the auxiliary power. The air inside cockpit fluctuated for a few moments before growing still. The inertial stabilizer was still compromised from the travel here. Until he was able to have it fixed properly, travel would be risky, whether in this dimension or another. His travel would be limited to atmospheric flight, at least until he enlisted LaForge's help. If this had been a machine from an earlier generation, then he may have been able to repair it. He was an inventor after all. At the same time, he was a lazy inventor; which was why he was in this situation now. He sighed, both impressed and annoyed with himself.

No, this time machine was from the 26th century-one he'd stolen from a time traveler, which had been stolen back from him, and which he had eventually retrieved to use with mixed results. But because he'd been doing so much traveling recently, he hadn't had time to properly study the technology of this vehicle. So, his immediate thought had been to seek out LaForge first. Because even though LaForge was from the 24th century operating with a two hundred year disadvantage, Rasmussen was willing to bet he was a brilliant engineer in any century. So tomorrow, he would approach LaForge again, using a different tactic.

LaForge, although claiming not to know who Picard was, could certainly be enlisted to help find the captain. And he needed Picard's help to ensure his plans worked this time. It was clear that his initial plans had been too humble, and as a result (with other factors involved) his prize had slipped through his fingers. Sometimes you had to be willing to go the extra mile in order to succeed...no matter the cost; even if that meant horribly warping the space-time continuum. Most problems could be remedied, and he had a plan to reverse some of his previous results, and improve the next time around. And to succeed he needed some help.

So far, it seemed he would have a long way to go to convince the former crew to listen him, but thanks to the time pod's archive, he knew roughly where to find at least some of the remnants of what was once the Enterprise D crew. LaForge had been easy enough to find, as he had been "registered" as a licensed mechanic on New Earth, and so his general location had been known.

Anyway, now that he was here on New Earth, as it was now called, he could contact his old acquaintances, the Enterprise crew. Only as far as they were concerned, they had never been a crew at all. This time, in order to succeed he would need to not just fool Khan, but Kirk as well. And in order to fool Kirk, he'd need Picard's help.

He'd have to create a story that worked, draw them in enough to make it worth their while. The best stories held an element of truth, or several. Without that, Picard and his people would never be convinced. The good news was, he had all the time in the universe...so to speak. So he had to have something to captivate Picard's ridiculous sense of honor. It was questionable whether in this dimension, Picard even knew that Admiral James T. Kirk had ever existed. So he would have to rely on something more than just the captain's knowledge of Starfleet history.

Rasmussen scrolled through some of the information on the screen which gave him some clues about the society of New Earth, but he was still largely in the dark.

"Where is Beverly Crusher?" he asked out loud. She had been his only friend during his short stay on board the Enterprise, and he hoped he could rely on her good sense again. And she wasn't bad to look at either.

The computer, which contained all data gathered during its various travels between dimensions, responded dutifully. _"Beverly Crusher is a known criminal, currently on probation, and living in the hills surrounding your current location."_

"Criminal? What's her record?"

"Twenty five arrests and six convictions for impersonating a physician, three unsubstantiated charges of receiving stolen goods, and five arrests for disturbing the peace."

"Impersonating a physician? She _is_ one!"

" _Beverly Crusher is listed only as a convicted criminal in the recorded archives."_

"I see...well what about Jean-Luc Picard and William T. Riker? Neither one of them could stand me, but let's hope we can begin with a clean slate, given that they'll have no recollection of me at all."

The computer paused. "There is no record of a Jean-Luc Picard living during this time period."

"Oh no...well, that must be a mistake." He needed Picard, didn't he? Well...maybe Riker was good enough to achieve his aims.

The computer ignored his growing distress. "There are two individuals identified as William Riker listed in the archives. Both reside in Alaska. One is registered as having no occupation. The other is listed as Tourism Broker."

"Hmm. Interesting. Computer, let's hear that summary of the history of New Earth again."

 _"Khan Noonien Singh...Ruler of New Asia between 1992 and 1996, and Ruler of New Earth from 2285 to 2335. Singh was considered the most superior of Human Augments, genetically engineered for superior intelligence and strength, and who became overlords of the planet Earth during the Eugenics wars of the 1990s. When Khan and his fellow tyrants were finally overthrown in 1996, Singh and 80 of his followers escaped on the ship the USS Botany Bay. Khan Singh, or "Khan" as he was popularly named, and his crew were awakened by James T. Kirk in 2267, and later marooned by the Enterprise captain on Ceti Alpha Five-"_

"Skip that part," Rasmussen interrupted lazily. "I know all about it first-hand...in fact, if you think about it...I'm totally responsible for this...New Earth, or whatever you called it. My bad." For some reason his own words sent him into a fit of giggling laughter, and he nearly fell out of his seat. Catching himself on a nearby control panel, he sobered. "Go on." _  
_

 _"In 2285 after the victory over the villain James T. Kirk in the Mutara sector, Khan and his people returned to Earth on the famed but captured USS Enterprise. Khan immediately located hundreds of other Augments who had been hidden away in secret for hundreds of years, awoke them from suspended animation, and staged a bloody coup at Starfleet Command. Khan clung tenuously to power during those early days by holding the former seat of the Federation literally hostage, while Earth's allies were reluctant to intervene in its inner turmoil. By the time Vulcans attempted to interject, it was too late. Faced with treachery at every turn from the inhabitants of his former home, Khan soon instituted the so-called Redemption. During the Redemption, Khan unexpectedly and mercilessly used the powerful Genesis device he had stolen from Kirk with the aid of-"_

"Skip that part," Rasmussen interjected again, this time less inclined to fall out of his seat with laughter.

 _"Khan used the Genesis device to eliminate his enemies and to create a so-called New Earth. Due to Singh's misuse of the powerful device, billions of plant and animal lifeforms were destroyed, including over 4 billion of Earth's human inhabitants who were killed by various stages of the Genesis wave. Entire civilizations were destroyed, although some areas were spared to provide cheap labor for the Augments. The remaining humans, referred to as Deficients, were forbidden from holding any positions in the sciences, and inter-breeding of Deficients and Augments was made illegal, to retain the purported purity of the Augment gene pool."_

"What about the Augments?"

 _"Singh and his followers easily took control of the remaining inhabitants, and those he could not control were so scattered around the globe, they posed no real threat. Once Khan took power, he decimated the last vestiges of the sitting Federation government on Earth, and established a dictatorship, with Singh at its head."_

"And Starfleet?"

 _"Starfleet, Earth's exploratory, quasi-military organization was disbanded without delay. The government on New Earth drew into itself becoming isolationist, and forsaking all its former Federation allies, despite late attempts by Vulcan to peacefully intervene, and abandoning stellar exploration. However, the Deficients were taught from an early age that the Augments continued to explore and dominate the galaxy, and that New Earth was caught in a seemingly endless war with the Klingon Empire. Just before his death in 2332, Khan tried to improve his image somewhat by perpetuating the lie that the Klingon Empire had actually used the Genesis device on the people of Earth. Of course, no one ever truly believed that."_

* * *

"So...Khan dying didn't change the status quo. At the point we are in now, 2368, the Augments still rule."

 _"That is correct."_

"Anything else I need to know?"

" _At this point in history, many parts of Earth are nearly uninhabitable. The majority of the population resides in metropolitan centers like this one, where laws are closely adhered to, and violence against Deficients is sanctioned by the state."_

"Wonderful. I should have come just a little later in history...maybe things will improve here?" he asked hopefully.

 _"There is little information indicating that will be the case. In fact, there is no information at all."_

Rasmussen jumped to his feet. "Wait a minute! What are you talking about?"

 _"This history archive contains no entries after May 12, 2368."_

Rasmussen glanced at the control panel. The date was very plainly displayed: May 2, 2368. "Ten days?"

"Yes."

Rasmussen grabbed tufts of his unruly hair, suddenly filled with anxiety. "What happens in the next ten days?"

 _"Unclear."_

Rasmussen paced the small pod. "I've got ten days to convince them to leave with me. What if I told them their world was ending?"

 _"Such a statement may be accurate."_

Berlinghoff sat down slowly in the pilot's chair. Things were more complicated than he had anticipated. "Are you telling me that the Earth is going to be destroyed in ten days? Why? What happens?"

 _"Unclear."_

"Well...does it involve the Genesis technology? Can you at least give me a theory of what might happen?"

 _The Genesis effect has damaged the Earth's equilibrium to the extent that the Earth's core has been destabilized by excessive gamma radiation. A cataclysmic event could result in the destruction of the Earth."_

"That's it? You can't tell me why or how this may happen?"

 _"Insufficient data."_

"Damn it! What have I gotten myself into?"

 _"Please re-state your query."_

Suddenly and inexplicably the time pod began to shake. There was a loud bang against the bulkhead, and Rasmussen nearly fell to the deck.

"What's happening?" he shouted to his digital companion.

The computer remained silent, perhaps computing to itself.

* * *

Suddenly a voice blared through some kind of amplification device from above. _"Attention intruder, you will exit your vessel immediately or be destroyed."_

Rasmussen climbed back into the pilot's seat and frantically began to activate the propulsion systems. When that didn't work, he tried to activate the shields. When that didn't work, he searched around for his phaser, which was attached to the underside of the navigation panel. Just as he found it, the main hatch blew inward, and the interior of the pod was filled with dust and smoke.

He felt strong arms yanking at his limbs and pulling him out of the pod. He shouted, but to no avail.

Rasmusssen was tossed like unwanted refuse onto his stomach. Unable to breath momentarily, the side of his face that was not planted on the sidewalk allowed him to see not one, not two, but several looming shadowy figures. Their faces were hidden behind helmets. "Hey," he called out just as a hard boot struck his side and he rolled onto his back, immediately blinded by intense lights from above. A large transport ship, much larger than his time pod, hovered above his vessel, covering the area with waves of heat. He tried to shield his vision with his forearm, at the same time wanting to get a look at what was happening out of curiosity.

One of his assailants reached down and grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him up off of the hard ground. "Where did you get that ship?" The voice was sinister, yet cultured. An Augment.

"I-it's a long...long story," Rasmussen squeaked. "If you let me up, I'll tell you."

"Let you up?" There was more than a touch of arrogance in the question, but Berlinghoff didn't have a chance to examine it further, as his captor lifted him off of the ground and into the air with one hand. The helmeted face stared into his. "Now you are _up_ , Deficient. Now explain what you are doing out in the streets in violation of the curfew, and what you are doing with this vessel."

Rasmussen kicked his legs uselessly, as the Augment held him in mid-air with little effort.

"I can't explain it like this. Please, just give me a chance to-"

"Too many demands," the Augment grunted, and tossed Rasmussen back down to the street. He felt his head crack against the hard surface, and could not roll out of the way before a heavy boot was planted on his chest exerting a sickening downward pressure.

Unable to do little but struggle for breath he could see another large figure walk almost casually over to the time pod and slap a small magnetic device to the hull. The man turned to nod at one of his fellow officers, before the time pod shimmered away in a transporter beam. The Augment leaned down. "What is your registration?"

Rasmussen could not breath, and consequently would not have been able to answer the question, even if he had understood it. His only response was a croaking sound. The last thing he saw was a gloved fist descending rapidly, and then blackness.

* * *

When Rasmussen awoke, he was surprised to be alive. His face and head were bruised, and he had a splitting headache. He was vaguely aware that he was alone, before he heard quick footsteps approaching. He closed his eyes, fearing the Augments had returned.

"What were you doing out here so late?"

He opened his eyes, now recognizing Geordi LaForge's concerned voice. He still hadn't gotten used to seeing the man without the odd Visor he had worn on the Enterprise.

"I didn't know-"

"Didn't _know_? Well you're lucky they didn't kill you."

He grabbed a hold of the gangly man and pulled him to his feet. Rasmussen leaned against him shakily. "You're not from around here are you?" questioned LaForge.

"No," groaned Rasmussen, as he took a halting step forward. He was battered and bruised, but as far as Geordi could see in the dim light, he would survive.

"Is this typical for around here? Being mercilessly beaten for walking in the street?"

LaForge stared at him in confusion. "Yeah. It's normal, especially if you're out here when it begins to get dark. There's a curfew, you know."

"Ow!" the man cried out. "I think my leg is broken."

Geordi was skeptical. "You'll be alright," he said reassuringly. "As long as we don't stick around much longer. Come on, I know someone who can help you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **About one week earlier in another dimension...**

 **2285- _USS Reliant_**

Berlinghoff Rasmussen had calculated his teleportation sequence perfectly, meaning that he had ended up exactly where he had expected to. The room was dark, and he thought he heard strong, measured breathing. He flattened himself against the wall, suddenly frightened and concerned for his own welfare. He was taking a risk, and would have to think fast and talk even faster. _I'm on the USS Reliant...in the 23rd century! I'm really here. Calm down, Berli, it's going to all work out._

In his own silent thoughts he had missed a change in the sound in the room. The breathing had grown quiet. Suddenly his head was slammed back against the wall, and an edge of cold steel was against his neck.

"Who _are_ you?" hissed the voice slowly.

"Lights!" Rasmussen managed to choke out, and instantly the room was illuminated.

"I am going to permit you just ten seconds," said Khan, not blinking in the now brightened room. "Before I slit your throat. Who are you?" he repeated without urgency.

Rasmussen tried to do what he did best; to think fast. Of course he'd had a speech prepared, but hadn't expected violence this soon. Of course, perhaps he should have. "I'm here to help," he said, trying to will his heartbeat to slow down.

He studied the face staring back at him with more curiosity than anything else. Thoroughly greyed hair, bushy black eyebrows, a handsomely lined face. And as the knife pressed against his throat, he noted the superhuman strength. Yes, it was the same Khan from all the holo vids he'd studied while in 24th century prison. But this time, the holo could not be switched off to comfortably view later.

Khan's arrogant expression was instantly amused by the thought that this lanky and apparently harmless intruder had come to offer him aid of some kind. "Then _talk_..."

Rasmussen gave a nervous laugh, and Khan's wrist adjusted slightly turning the edge of the blade into his neck. Rasmussen coughed, and then began talking quickly. "As I said, I'm here to help. You see...I'm from the future. And I'm on your side." He took a sharp breath in, wishing he had more physical room to escape Khan's grip and piercing stare.

"Go on," prompted Khan.

"Well...I hate to tell you this, but you're going to be killed. You're going to have the opportunity to kill Captain James T. Kirk, but you're going to pass up the opportunity, and it's not going to end well for you."

"Kirk will _never_ best me," snapped Khan, letting go of Rasmussen with disgust. He turned his back and walked away, before turning to look suspiciously at the intruder again.

"Oh, but he will. You see you'll have a powerful weapon within your grasp, but you'll die thinking you've destroyed Kirk as well...but that's not what happens. Kirk survives, and beats you-"

"Enough!" Khan snarled, pointing the knife in Rasmussen's direction. Gradually, he lowered the knife with a cold smile. "Just how will you _help_ me?"

"You will have the opportunity to obtain an extremely powerful device. I can make sure that you keep it."

Khan crossed his arms. "A powerful device..."

"Yes, it's called Genesis, and it's the only reason that Chekov and Captain Terrell stumbled upon you and your people in Ceti Alpha Five... the ship's memory banks should tell you the rest. All you need to do is help me to locate the Genesis project, beam it up, and I'll make sure that Kirk bites the dust."

Khan remained suspicious, but there was a look of interest in his eyes now. "And surely you want something out of this..."

"All I want are the designs for the Genesis device. That's it."

Khan narrowed his eyes. "I see. I will... _consider_ your offer."

* * *

 **Oakland, California 2368**

Geordi LaForge used his low center of gravity to keep himself from toppling over, as they climbed up through the surrounding hills. The tall stranger who had recently landed in the middle of Oakland with a strange story, and a request for assistance had been badly injured by the Augments out on night patrol. And to make matters worse, they had confiscated his small ship, which if LaForge recalled, was reportedly in need of repair anyway. But for now, Rasmussen, as the man had introduced himself, was in need of repair himself. And LaForge knew where to bring him.

When Rasmussen limped his way to the crest of that last hill, he was thoroughly depressed. He had no ship, and only ten days to convince a bunch of people who had no inclination of who he was to travel with him into another dimension. The ship's computer had explained that in ten days a cataclysmic event was likely to send the Earth. Beyond that, he had little information about how it was supposed to happen, and therefore, even less information about how to prevent it from happening. The building that sat on the top of the hill didn't inspire him to come out of his depression. It looked like an old style residential house, much like something he'd seen when he traveled briefly to the 20th century. And then he remembered that if this building had been constructed by the Khan's Augments, why wouldn't they use an old style. They had come to power during 1990s earth, after all. As they approached the house, he saw that the door was made of wood. Real wood, not replicated wood.

"Where are we? Who lives here?" Rasmussen demanded, staggering forward through the dust.

Geordi glanced upward, as a security ship burned through the evening sky overhead. He yanked Rasmussen behind a tree, and they both stood completely still, as the bright lights from the ship searched the ground. Once LaForge was apparently satisfied that the Augments had left the area, he jogged toward the large brown wooden door, and not hesitating, reached out to knock on the door three times quickly. Pausing, he knocked three more times. He heard quick pair of footsteps approach the door, and then it opened just wide enough for the occupant to make herself visible.

"Beverly!" Rasmussen gasped. "It's you!"

The woman's intelligent eyes shifted from him to LaForge, and the back to Rasmussen, registering no recognition of him. "Geordi... I just discharged my last patient. There's no room here."

"Oh...well, maybe we can come back tomorrow,"said LaForge, sounding disappointed. "But the Augments really hurt him-"

"Of course they did," she said with little emotion. "That's what they do. And there won't be a tomorrow here."

LaForge shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about? Are you leaving?"

She glared at Rasmussen. "Who are you? I don't discuss my plans in front of spies."

"I'm not a spy," said Berlinghoff. "I'm from the future-and in another version of this year, you and I have met. We're friends."

"I don't have friends," she said flatly.

"Beverly," pleaded Geordi, "Just let us in for a few minutes. The patrols are out."

"And you led them to me? Well, thanks for nothing, LaForge." She glared at them for a few seconds more, before opening the door and allowing them to enter. She kept her eyes on Rasmussen as he passed by. He ducked, nearly running into a bunch of dried herbs that was suspended from the ceiling. He looked around him. In fact there were bunches of drying herbs all over the place. On the floor was a large brown suitcase, which was open and in disarray.

Geordi looked at her solemnly. "Are you really leaving?"

She nodded grimly.

"Forever?" he asked, sounding very sad.

She nodded again. "I have to," she said quietly. "My days are numbered, as long as I stay here."

Her attention turned to the lanky stranger again. "Who is he? He seems to have some kind of mental illness, talking about separate dimensions and traveling from the future."

LaForge shrugged. "He's not an Augment, and he's not a Deficient-at least he's not like anyone I've met before."

"Then he'll soon find that strangers aren't welcome in this city." She looked him up and down. "Looks like a head wound, and a few bumps and bruises. I'll fix him up, as long as you both agree to leave tonight."

"Sure, no problem," said LaForge. "We don't want to get in your way."

"Actually," said Rasmussen. "I'm looking for someone-someone you knew in that other dimension. And I hope you can tell me where he might be."

She just stared at him as though he was insane, and he couldn't blame her, really. The whole thing really did sound insane.

"His name is Jean-Luc Picard," said Rasmussen. "And I need to find him as quickly as possible."

"Well...that will be difficult," she said slowly. "As far as I know, he's dead."

"You do know him!"

" _Did_ know him," she emphasized. "Not anymore."

"So then...there is a chance he's alive? Perhaps in France, tending to his family's vineyard?"

Beverly broke into a smile and she looked at Geordi with an astonished expression. " _France?_ There's nothing at all in France, it's just a desert. The Genesis Wasteland, they call it."

"But what if Picard was _there_?" Rasmussen pressed, now excited that she obviously knew the man. What luck? "Would you help me to find him?"

Beverly paused, considering it. Perhaps she could escape to the desert temporarily, just keep a very low profile until she could settle somewhere more conducive to living. "I just told you, he's dead. And if he wasn't, I'd do everything in my power to end his life."


End file.
